


Affliction

by submergingcomets



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty is hurt but also healing, Eventual Smut?, F/M, Juggie is all growed up, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, Jughead is hurt but healing, Jughead sees a therapist, Let's see how this goes, Mental Health Issues, Not too sure who, Not too sure yet, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/submergingcomets/pseuds/submergingcomets
Summary: Jughead Jones has a very troubled past. He went off to college with his high school girlfriend and disaster ensued. Confirming Jughead's fear that he can never have anything that is good, such as Betty Cooper. However, years after the horrendous incident that took Betty away from him, he receives a call from an old friend. After all this time, Jughead finally has some hope. Things might not be as screwed as he thought.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic, so please be kind! Let me know if something seems off, or if there are certain places you'd like me to take this. I will do my best to accommodate ;)

Chapter One

The rain bounced off his jacket, but not his mess of hair. Wiping the water from his brow, he took another look at his surroundings. The downpour hindering his ability to recognize anything around him.

Where am I? How long have I been walking? He thought to himself. 

He shrugged and carried on. He could call a cab to get home if all else failed. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he glanced at the time. 3:26 am. No matter, it’s not like he has work tomorrow. 

His boss had finally given him a weekend off. Though he should feel excited to not have to work a 12-hour shift of straight labor for the next three days, he didn’t have anything to do. He almost wished he had turned down the free weekend, it left him alone with his thoughts for far too long. 

A car honking and flashing its lights catapulted him from his thoughts.  
“Fuck” he said in a low voice, mostly scolding himself for being such an idiot for wandering into the street.

The rain had a way of making the city lights almost bearable. It seemed to calm the overwhelming loudness to a manageable “dull-roar”. He looked both ways before crossing the street this time. The rain let up enough so he recognized the convenience store at the end of the block, meaning he is only about a 20-minute walk from his home. He decided he should head home now. Shower, maybe put something in his stomach, and begin his nightly struggle with falling asleep. He took a drag of his cigarette, rather e-cigarette, and laughed silently. His shoulders shaking as he chuckled to himself. He used to think e-cigs were for pussies. As if his old, hedonistic ways made him more of a man. He ran his fingers through his jet-black hair, in a lame attempt to keep the tangles from falling into his eyes. He divulged into his thoughts once more. They made time pass faster anyways. 

He thought of a lot of things. His family, his friends, whom he hasn’t seen in months. The humble little town he had grown to know and love. The city was too loud, too busy. His home boasted a modest population, where everyone knew everyone. He preferred the general mentality of the city folk, who welcome ambiguity, rather than the gossiping and blatant disregard for privacy he was so used to. His thoughts suddenly shifted, and he began to remember how he had wound up here in the first place. 

It had been 3 years since the accident. 3 long years filled with self-loathing and “progress,” as his therapist liked to call it. 3 years since he last saw her. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth as he allowed her face to materialize in his mind. He didn’t realize he had closed his eyes and he lost his footing, almost stumbling over. Still unable to shake the memory of her, he pictured the first time he saw her face. Those beautiful blue-green eyes. Her infectious smile. Her soft lips… 

“STOP!” He shouted. Thankful no one was around to hear. He’d thank God for being a lonely night owl, if he believed in God, that is. 

Finally, he rounded the corner to his shitty little townhouse, suddenly feeling exhausted. He let himself in and shuffled loudly up to his room, glad he had no roommates. He was still soaked from the rain, but was too tired to care. He drifted off to sleep with visions of the girl of his dreams dancing around his troubled mind.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, he’s pulled from his thoughts, this time from his cell phone ringing. He digs hastily through his pile of dirty clothes, and searches the pockets frantically. It’s not often that he receives phone calls. His boss always texts, and the therapist only emails. Finally, he grabs the phone and answers on the last ring, without looking at the caller.

The sun is what finally wakes him. His eyes are fuzzy and ears ringing. From the light pouring through the window, he guesses it’s well past noon at this point. His eyes dart over to the clock on the nightstand. It’s 2 in the afternoon. 

Well, he thought, at least I finally got a decent sleep.

He forces himself out of the bed and shuffles down the stairs to the kitchen for a glass of water, and perhaps some breakfast. His appetite isn’t much nowadays… Nothing like it was in his adolescence. Turning on the tap, he holds his index finger under the stream until he feels cool water, and fills his cup. His stomach growls and he spins to open the fridge, and groans at it’s pathetic emptiness. He gulps down his glass of water, jogs back up the stairs, and sheds his clothes from the night before. He realizes he even slept in his shoes, and his bed sheets now smelled of wet dog. He strips the bed, as well as himself, and starts up the shower. 

As the hot water rolls over his cold, pale frame, he begins to compile a list of “to-do’s” in his mind. 

1\. Grocery store  
2\. Thrift shop  
3\. Pet store? 

He was debating getting a pet fish, or something, to keep him company. Not that he had ever felt the need to talk to someone, he got enough of that on Sunday evenings. Rather, a pet would keep him company, give him a reason to come home, a reason to live. 

Fuck my life is depressing. 

He turns off the shower and yanks the towel from the rack, almost ripping the cheap metal from the wall. The nails come loose, and will now need to be adjusted or tightened. 

4\. Hardware… great. 

He begins to dry himself, starting at his mop of hair, and works his way down his body, and wraps his towel around his waist. He plucks his toothbrush from its holder and sloppily slathers toothpaste onto the bristles. He always looks so damn angry whenever he catches his glance in the mirror.

Maybe I am. He commented to himself.

Once again, he’s pulled from his thoughts, this time from his cell phone ringing. He digs hastily through his pile of dirty clothes, and searches the pockets frantically. It’s not often that he receives phone calls. His boss always texts, and the therapist only emails. Finally, he grabs the phone and answers on the last ring, without looking at the caller.

“Hello?” He spits out his toothpaste, realizing the caller probably can’t hear a damn thing. He clears his throat and tries again, softer. “He-Hello?”

“Oh! Hey uh, I didn’t think I’d actually catch ya. I was kinda prepared to leave a voicemail y’know?” The stranger stammered.

“Well, unfortunately you got me.” He retorted. Who is this guy? 

“Right, yeah, that’s good. I mean, that is good, right? I mean, we haven’t uh- spoken in a uh- while… I just, yeah, wanted to see how you were doing.” Something about his voice… 

Then it hit him. Archie? His phone slips from his hands. After all this time? He suddenly feels anger, coursing through his veins. He wants to grab the phone and throw it out the window. How dare he call me? How did he get my number? 

Jughead bends down to retrieve his cell, and upon returning the phone to his ear, hears the ending statement of Archie Andrews.

“…I just wanted to check in. I know you might still be mad, but we all miss you.” He states.

Miss me? Miss me? These people drove me from my home… from her… 

“Yeah, Arch, this isn’t a good time for me.” He spat. 

“Oh, uh, well, when is?” Archie fumbled. 

“Let me get back to you on that.” Jughead ends the call and quickly shuts off the phone. 

The nerve of his childhood friend. To call him like this, out of the blue, completely unwanted. He almost finds himself calling back to yell at him for ruining his life. But he knows, Archie isn’t to blame. Hell, no one is. No one but himself. And in order to make up for all the wrong he had done, he forced himself to forget his past, and move on. 

So, he throws on a pair of jeans, his favorite suspenders, a black t-shirt, and a pair of Chuck Taylors and ventures out in the city, intending to erase the call from his mind, and continue moving on like he promised himself he would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I updated a little early. I guess I'm just too eager to have this out there haha. Enjoy! Let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he arrives at the grocery store, Jughead immediately finds himself angry all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, sorry! We're gearing up for a really long one though :)

When he arrives at the grocery store, Jughead immediately finds himself angry all over again. 

“Get a grip, Jones” he mutters under his breath, and sighs as he runs his fingers through his slightly damp hair.

He steers his cart through the aisles, stocking up on heavy foods like pastas and canned items. His therapist had taught him a recipe for a very satisfying chili, though nothing could compare to the home cooking of… her.

God dammit… I can’t even think her name for Christ’s sake. 

As the cashier is ringing his groceries through, he catches her eyes with his. She shoots a smile at him, and looks him up and down. Her cheeks flush, and Jughead realizes the lady who is supposed to check him out, is checking him out. He looks down immediately, now blushins as well. In an attempt to avoid her gaze, he fiddles with his wallet, and reaches up to tug on one of his long curls, twisting it in his fingers. 

“Uhm… that’ll be $98.63… how would you like to pay?” She manages, her voice small and friendly. 

“Cash” he grabs five twenties from his wallet and hands it to her. He doesn’t know how to flirt anymore. He doesn’t even know if he wants to flirt with the cute cashier. The only girl, woman, to have ever caught his eye is the one he’s trying to forget. 

“Have a great day.” She says hopefully, but he can hear the twinge of disappointment in her voice. 

He grabs his bags and waltzes out of the store, suddenly high on a burst of confidence. These moments don’t come often, and he expects he will ride out the feeling as long as he can. He gets in his car, and drives off to his next destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Chapter four up tomorrow or maybe even later tonight!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead finishes his errands, and returns home with a new friend.

When he gets home, Jughead can hardly contain himself. He’s honestly not sure why he’s so excited, but he’s not had a pet since Hot Dog. He’s looking forward to having something to himself, that no one can take away. He wondered if that was why he liked being an adult because he was finally responsible for everything. 

He brings himself back from his thoughts to focus on his new companion. Still unsure of what to call him, he distracts himself by setting up his bowl and filling it with water. After he successfully transfers his fish from the take-home cup to the bowl, he finishes putting away the groceries. 

Jughead turns his phone back on and allows it to refresh. 2 missed calls from Archie’s number, and two voicemails. He decides he doesn’t have the energy to listen to them just yet, and turns on some music instead. He settles on a playlist containing alternative pop and rock. Soon the sounds of Undo – the 1975 fill the room, and Jughead begins tidying up his house and starts up some laundry. 

While he cleans, he thinks of what he’s going to do for dinner. He also thinks about what he’s going to say to his therapist tomorrow. Jughead’s never been partial to lying, and his therapist has a way of getting things out of him. Fortunately, he only has about 3 more months required for therapy before he never has to step foot into her office again. It was a requirement forced upon him from the accident. His therapist was growing more and more bold. Asking questions that she knew Jughead wouldn’t want to answer. Still, he had taken a liking to her, and their weekly meetings. He liked routine, and enjoyed that he had somewhere to be, with someone, even if she was being paid. 

~  
After dinner, Jughead begins the dishes and packs up the leftovers. He reminisces the parts of his childhood when leftovers weren’t a part of his vocabulary, but a strange concept he could never understand, nor did he want to. Since there’s not much else for him to do, he takes out his phone and dials up his voicemail. He climbs upstairs, and flops onto his newly cleaned bed. 

The first message was long. Archie apologizing for calling out of the blue, for not calling for so long, for not knowing what to say, etc. He left his contact information, and Jughead reluctantly wrote it down to save in his phone for later. As much as he wanted to move on from his past life, Archie was his best friend. He had missed him these last few years, and had contemplated reaching out to him before. He even re-activated his Facebook account to check up on him, and then quickly deleted it again. He held no social media accounts, except for an old Instagram that he used for some photos he had taken in high school. He wasn’t able to delete it, it had the only photos of her he had left. Jughead tried to allow himself to log in only once a month, but it was becoming harder and harder to abstain. 

The second message housed a voice he didn’t expect. It started with Archie once again, but Jughead had heard another, briefly, quietly. He immediately knew it was her. He played it over and over to try and make out what she had said, to no avail. He fell asleep that way, replaying the message, so that he may doze off to the sound of his former lover just once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon-- P.S. Drop some comments for names for Juggie's new fishy friend!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead visits his therapist

His eyes shoot open, immediately knowing he’s late. Frantically reaching for the clock, he frowns as his eyes finally focus on the display. He should have set an alarm, but he was so caught up in his thoughts, once again. Jughead groans and rubs his eyes so hard he sees stars. He stretches briefly, yawns, and climbs out of bed. 

The fish. My fish. He’s probably hungry. Jughead shuffles down the staircase, and hurriedly feeds his new pal. He has to leave soon, or he’d be late. And she does not like it when he is late. 

Running back up the stairs, he’s already peeling off his t-shirt and boxers. He tosses them carelessly in the direction of the laundry basket, but they miss by about a foot and flop onto the floor. He never was a good shot. 

He yanks a grey V-neck and dark washed jeans out of his drawers, dressing himself clumsily and in true Jughead fashion. Socks, shoes, and suspenders as always. He quickly brushes his teeth and catches his own gaze in the mirror.

I look like shit, he thinks, she’s gonna know something’s up. 

Jughead grabs his bag, and double checks that his laptop and charger are still safely inside. He always stops at a local coffee joint before heading home, to do some light writing. Despite never finishing his first novel, Jughead still wanted to be an author. He tried and tried to put his thoughts into a cohesive and compelling book, but failed each time. He was maybe more of a short-story writer than a true novelist. 

He jogs out the door, and jumps into his piece of shit car. He could never take this car on the highway, it was too unreliable. He knew that when he bought it. He knew that was why he bought it. Sure, he couldn’t afford much when he first came to the city, but he’s been working so much he’s actually saved quite a bit of money. More than enough to get a decent car. Jughead knew why he kept his beat-down, hunk-of-junk – so he was never tempted to go home. 

~  
Her face. The first time he saw her face. Years ago. Decades now, even. Introduced to one another by the town’s golden boy, no not Jason Blossom. None other, than Archie Andrews. However, since the truth about Grundy and Archie had come out, he wasn’t so sure Arch was considered the town’s favorite anymore. He knew he certainly wasn’t missed by many. But Betty –

“Jughead?” A voice called out into the void. “Jughead?” it repeated.  
Finally, he resurfaced. Back to reality. Saved from the trenches of his mind. 

“S-sorry,” he stammered “where were we?” 

“I asked you how your week was?” She raised her eyebrows and clicked her pen. Jotting down some more notes. At first, it had made him uncomfortable, someone recording their take on him. Now, he couldn’t be bothered. He knew he was fucked up. Damn, everyone knew it. No need to sugar coat it. 

“Fine.” He stated flatly. 

“Okay,” she sighed and removed her glasses in a swift flick “why don’t we skip all the bullshit, and you can tell me what happened. I know something is different. For God’s sake, you know you need me to clear you each week or you can’t go back to work, Jughead.” 

Ever since the accident, he had to come see the shrink weekly. Sundays at 11am. Sometimes 12, when Dr. Swiskowski had her daughter for the weekend. 

“Right. Well. I got a fish, if that helps.” 

“Uh, okay. Sure, let’s talk about the fish. But after,” she lifted her finger and pointed at him harshly “We’re talking about what’s really on your mind.” 

Jughead described, in excruciating detail, the purchase of the fish. He was trying to kill time, hoping he wouldn’t have to bring up Archie or Betty. She saw through him and cut him off.

“Alright, I’ve entertained that thought a little too long. Let’s get down to business.” She shifts in her seat, to be closer to Jughead, to make him feel more comfortable. It doesn’t help. “What is going on?”

“Nothing much, honestly. I don’t really want to talk today. I’m tired.” 

“Listen here, pal, this isn’t a debate. I don’t want to have to say this Jughead, but if you don’t start talking in the next few minutes, I can’t clear you for the week, no matter what your test results are.” Realizing she might have been a bit too insensitive, she backtracks. “Even if it’s just one thing, just one little thing, and then we can move on to our regular small talk. I want to help.” 

“Alright, you might want to cancel your next appointment, though. If I’m going to talk about this, we’re going to need a whole lot more than an hour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bughead backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter while half asleep, so I apologize if it's not up to standard. Still, I tried to give a long one because it's finals for me right now and I'm not sure how often I will get to update. Enjoy!

They had been together for 18 months before the beginning of the end. Jughead and Betty were accepted to the same university in Toronto. Starting a new life together was all they could seem to talk about. Betty was ecstatic, planning and preparing for every moment. Jughead, on the other hand, couldn’t help but feel worried. Everything good in his life had always left him. He was afraid to get comfortable. Afraid to get too close. Afraid to be alone again. But she never left. She was there, through all the bullshit he put her through, Betty stood by his side. 

Soon after the big move, Jughead began making some questionable choices. It started with getting into the wrong crowd. None of his newfound friends could believe he was dating a good girl like Betty. She always went to class, sat at the front, took notes endlessly. She was too polite, too caring, and always too upbeat for his clique. They skipped most classes, never caring about the consequences. Jughead lied to Betty and said he’d gotten a job, working late nights at the diner down the street. Because she was always doing homework or housework, she never dropped by. 

It wasn’t long until he started drinking and getting involved with drugs. He tried to start off slow, being petrified of ending up like his father, a drunk rebel who ended up losing his job, money, and eventually his family. However, the stress of becoming like his father sped up the process that much more. He started staying out all night, going to clubs, buying and selling drugs. Betty knew something was wrong, but was hesitant to pressure him because she didn’t really want to know. As long as she didn’t know, she didn’t have to deal with whatever the truth was. They fought all the time. They never made love. Jughead was failing in every possible way. He ended up losing his scholarship, but Betty still tried to help him get his grades up. She started doing his homework so he wouldn’t flunk out. This created an insurmountable distance between the pair. No matter how hard Betty tried, Jughead didn’t. 

She couldn’t give up on him, and she didn’t want to lose him. She decided to go “full-dark no stars” Betty, so she could be something that Jughead would still want. She tagged along to the parties, getting drunk and high. She stopped going to class, and let her grades slip. She lost everything that made her special. Her smile was always forced, her quit retorts faded into a lazy “fuck you” and half-assed laugh. Jughead knew he was pulling her down. Not only was he throwing away his life, but made her feel like she had to throw hers away too. She would give up anything for Jughead, do anything, BE anything. 

She stopped fighting with him. She would disappear for hours and come back drunk or high or both. She didn’t answer his calls or texts. The light in her eyes was replaced with a blank stare. There was no more fire between them. Not even warm embers. Their love seemed to have turned to ash. Betty hardly finished the first year of her university career. She did good enough in the first half of the last semester to enroll for the next, but wanted to drop out altogether. This was the last thing they had fought about. 

“What the fuck do you mean, Juggie?” Betty shouted.

“I mean I can’t fucking do this Bets. I just can’t,” Jughead almost sobbed. “You have to go to school. You have to try. Please? For me?” 

Betty looked at him like he’d just slapped her. Her face looked wounded as her eyes began to fill with tears. 

“I’m done trying, Jughead.” Betty whispered before she took another swig from her flask. She wiped her mouth and continued “I’m sick of doing what everyone else wants.” 

“If that were true, why did you get involved with me and my friends in the first place?” Jughead threw his hands in the air in frustration. 

“I was a different girl then. I’m a different girl now. I just,” she bit her lip and looked down. As she brought her eyes to his level, she spoke again, but her words sounded like ice and stone. “I think you should go.” 

“What? Why, Bets?” They had both had too much to drink and he hoped she didn’t mean what she was saying, but he could see it in her eyes she didn’t want him there. He moved his hand to her cheek but she slapped it away.

Betty’s voice started off slow, deep, and powerful “Get the FUCK OUT, FORSYTHE!” Betty spat as she screamed in his face. She fell to her knees and began to weep. “You ruined me. You ruined us.” 

Jughead didn’t know what to say. So he just left.

~

Later that night he was at a party. He had just finished pulling a needle from his arm when he got a call from Veronica. He heard the worst sentence of his life before passing out from his own high.

“Jughead? Where are you? Betty’s in the hospital. She OD’d.”

~

There have been others who tried to convince him it wasn’t his fault, but Jughead knew better than that. If it weren’t for him, Betty wouldn’t have almost died. She would be in school, having the time of her life. He knew he couldn’t hold onto anything good, so he had to make sure she’d become rotten just like him. Just like his father. Just like everything or everyone who had ever let him down. 

When he woke, he had almost no recollection of the night before. He had been asleep for about 16 hours. Looking at his phone, he saw dozens of texts and missed calls. 

Betty.

He ran to the hospital closest to their apartment, but when he got there, he was made well aware that he was unwelcome. Alice couldn’t stop screaming, Hal had to be held back by security, Archie and Veronica just looked at him like he was the worst person in the world. Maybe he was. No one would tell him what was going on with Betty, not even the doctors. So, he left. He went home and cleaned out his things and tidied up the apartment. He spent the last of his money on a ticket for a bus, and never looked back. 

That is, until Alice filed charges against Jughead. None of it was true, but ended with Jughead being expelled (not like he wasn’t going to be anyways) and mandatory therapy. If Jughead ever wanted a job, there would be weekly drug and alcohol testing. Which leads him to now. 3 years clean and sober, and has had a steady job for the past 7 months. Jughead wanted to live a good, simple life to make up for all the wrong he had done. For all the pain he had caused. He decided to live an honest life so that one day, he may feel worthy of the kind of love Betty had given him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments on helping me select a name for Juggie's fish. You guys make it so hard to pick, but I really like Cracker and Finnegan... we shall see who wins! :)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead remembers his first summer with Betty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wrote this today at work, it was super slow and I was feeling like killing some time. I hope you enjoy! :)

On his way out of his therapists, Jughead reminisced about his past life. Before he had ruined everything. Before Betty and Jughead had graduated high school and made a pact to never look back. He thought about the beginning of their relationship, and he realized how badly he wished he could return to the past and relive it. 

He thought about all those horrible football games he’d go to, just to watch her cheer. Just to walk her home and hold her hand. He remembered their first kiss, how he had climbed a ladder to her window and nervously pressed his lips to hers. The way Betty Cooper could render him speechless, something he both loved and hated simultaneously. All the late nights at Pop’s, their afternoons spent in the Blue & Gold. Their first summer together…  
Jughead pulled into the parking lot of the nearest Starbucks, ordered a Venti Americano, and settled himself into a corner. He pulled out his laptop and for once the words just poured onto the page. From his troubled mind, Jughead began to tell the story of the love of his life, and how he had lost her. He must have been there for hours, but it felt like minutes. The only interruptions he had were refills, bathroom breaks, and finally the barista informing him they would be closing soon. 

He hadn’t realized how much time had passed, and began to worry. He had left Finnegan home alone all day, and couldn’t recall if he had fed him before leaving or not. Jughead knew he had no business taking care of a life, he could still hardly take care of himself. Once he arrived home he rushed inside. Relief washed over him as he found his little buddy still swimming around his bowl. He whispered an apology as he shook out some food onto the water’s surface. He began to strip as he walked up the stairs, stopping once he reached his shower. As he turned on the tap he slipped back into his thoughts.  
Their first summer, the best summer of Jughead’s life, no doubt. He tried to avoid remembering it altogether, it was too painful for him. Tonight he didn’t care. Tonight he would allow all his thoughts to collide wildly, so he could once again experience the intense love he had spent years trying to forget. 

~ 

“Juggie! You’re crazy!” Betty squealed as she gripped his waist tighter.  
He let out a laugh and sped the sea-doo up, water lightly splashing the two. “Better hold on tight, Bets!” Jughead replied. He hit a bigger wave, and properly soaked them in the process.

“Oh my God, Juggie! It’s SO cold!” she giggled. 

“Oh yeah?” he teased and turned off the engine. He turned himself around to place a kiss on her forehead before pushing her off into the water, and jumping in right after. When she surfaced, she tried her hardest to look mad, but couldn’t hide the happiness in her eyes. She laughed and began splashing him with water.

“That’s what you get, Forsythe!” she shouted.

“Now you’re going to get it, Elizabeth!” he yelled playfully. 

When the splash war died down, Jughead swam to her and pulled her into a kiss. Betty pulled herself away after noticing their ride had begun drifting off. She raised her eyebrows at him and began swimming furiously to the sea-doo. 

“Okay, Cooper, let’s race.” He laughed to himself and took off after her.

Once they settled back in on the beach Jughead laid on the towels to dry off while Betty got them some ice cream. 

He could spend every day like this. The warm sun on his pale skin. The lake water to cool off in. Ice cream stands everywhere. Fresh fruit. The love of his life. Each night spent under the stars. Campfires. Marshmallows. S’mores.  
His stomach growled and he looked around to see Betty struggling to carry several ice cream cones and frozen treats to him. 

“I couldn’t decide which ones you’d want… so I got as many as I could carry!” She laughed and kissed him before handing him a cone. She sat with her head resting on his shoulder until he polished off the last Popsicle.

This is was love, real love, felt like. And Jughead would remember what happened that night as the best night of his life.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bughead backstory! First summer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut, I tried to keep it light and cute, like I imagine it would be.

That night he and Betty had alone in their campsite. Veronica and Archie had wandered off to some club or whatever, but Jughead didn’t mind. For their dinner, Betty made steaks, hotdogs, grilled corn, and salad. For dessert? Hand-pies and S’mores. They had a few coolers and beers also, but not near enough to make them drunk. Well, maybe a little tipsy. Once Jughead’s stomach was full, he and Betty curled up by the fire, talking about their families, friends, and futures. They still had to get through next year, Jughead reminded her, as she was going on and on about which college she should attend. 

“Come with me, Jug,” Betty pleaded “it would be you and me, against the world.” 

Jughead chuckled “Two teenage journalists, solving crimes and writing. I could get behind that.” He kissed her neck lightly. 

She turned away from him slightly, so her eyes were level with his. “I’m being serious, Juggie. I don’t want to be without you. I need you there.” 

Panic washed over him, and she could see it in his eyes. She started to speak, but Jughead was already entrapped in his thoughts. If he left with her, she was all he would have. He would have no where else to go, to hide, if things went wrong. But, this was Betty, the girl of his dreams, she would do anything for him. Even if she didn’t want to be with him anymore, she would always be there for him. She would never leave, she’s not like the others. Betty’s lips on his plucked him from the storm in his mind.

“I’m sorry, Juggie, I didn’t mean to freak you out.” Betty’s voice was now small and insecure.

He could feel her retreating into herself. No longer bold and confident. He felt horrible for taking that from her. Before he knew what he was saying, he opened his mouth. 

“I’ll follow you anywhere, Bets.” And it was true, he would follow Elizabeth Cooper to the ends of the Earth, to Hell and back again, just as long as she was there. He pulled her in for a long kiss and could feel the both of them relax. 

“Come on, I want to go for a walk.” She giggled as she stood up and held her hand out to him to pull him up. He gladly took her offer, and linked his fingers with hers as they headed off.

~

Nightfall came quicker than they expected, the heat of the day before lingering into the darkness. The moon, big and bright, provided a glow that hit Betty’s skin in the most captivating way. They were sitting together in the sand, unable to enjoy the night quietly, talking all the while. Betty shifted against him. 

“Juggie…” she whispered “I love you.” 

Jughead’s ears felt hot and his chest felt tight. His palms grew sweaty, and his pulse quickened. The emotions running through him in that moment were so unclear to him, the wordsmith. All he could describe it as was relief and fear at the same time. He already knew she loved him, how could he not know? With all their late nights, investigating, and supporting one another through and through. Neither of them had ever said it out loud, but showed it in their own ways. He wanted to hear her say it over and over again. To feel this way for the rest of his life. 

“I love you too, Bets.” Jughead let out in a sigh as he held her tighter. 

She twisted out of his arms to face him. Her eyes captivating him. The intensity of her stare made his breath hitch in his throat.

“Also…” she continued as she bit her lip and looked down. 

“What?” Jughead breathed, suddenly feeling a whole new kind of excitement wash over him. Her eyes… what was that look in her eyes? He felt an onset of Déjà vu as Betty pressed her lips to his, hard. 

Her hands were suddenly pulling at his shirt, running her cool fingers over his abdomen. Their lips moving in unison, a controlled chaos. Jughead pulled Betty onto his lap and rested his hands just above her backside. She smiled sweetly at him before she uttered the second phrase of the evening that he would never forget. 

“Juggie, I want you to touch me.” She whispered and nibbled on his ear. 

The last bit of rationality he was clinging to vanished as soon as the words left her lips. He pulled her in tighter and they tumbled into the sand. Every part of them pressed together. Soon, their shirts were off and every touch of his skin on hers felt like fire. Like this would be engraved in his body forever, and he couldn’t get enough. Her lips trailed down his stomach all the way to the top of his shorts. She looked up at him playfully before going to work on his belt, and helping him shimmy out of them. Their mouths met once again. His lips ravishing hers, then moving down to her neck and onto her collarbones. He tugged at her shorts and she wiggled out of them compliantly. Jughead ran his fingertips lightly down her spine and grabbed hold of her backside, hard. Betty moaned and lightly tugged on his hair with her free hand, the other skillfully unhooking her bra. Once her breasts were free Jughead pulled away to take a look at her. The moonlight setting her skin aglow. She was indeed the most beautiful sight he would ever behold. 

Suddenly having an idea, Jughead lifted Betty and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her into the water while their tongues continued their dance. Once about waist deep in the water Betty’s hand slid between them and hovered over his erection. She lightly pressed her hand onto him and whispered in his ear once again.

“I want you, Juggie. Do you want me too?” Betty’s eyes imploring his own.

“Of course, Bets,” He kissed her lips tentatively “Of course I do.” 

She pulled down his boxers and took him in her hand. She brought him to her entrance, and took a deep breath. 

“Are you sure?” Jughead licked his lips as he asked. 

She kissed him and nodded. He slid inside of her slowly. Watching her face as she took in the length of him. 

“Is it okay?” Jughead whispered, terrified of hurting her. They had fooled around before, done the “everything but”. This was different, more… final he thought. 

“Mhm, it’s okay. Just, go slow okay?” 

He moved in and out of her slowly, just as she requested. Her breathing leveled and Betty began kissing him again. Her hips moving to meet his gentle thrusts. Jughead peppered her face with kisses as he continued.

“Is it still okay?” 

She nodded once more and added “You can start to go a little faster.” 

Picking up the pace, Jughead and Betty’s breathing intensified, and she started to moan. Unable to handle the sounds and feeling of her, Jughead soon finished. Embarrassed, he slowly pulled out of her as she winced. 

“I’m sor-“

“Don’t, Juggie. Do not apologize.” Betty laughed. “You lasted a lot longer than I expected.” 

He didn’t know what to say, so Betty filled the silence. 

“Juggie, please. Don’t feel bad or anything. I couldn’t have asked for a better first time, or for a better person to share it with. I love you, Jugs.” Betty kissed his cheek

“I love you too, Bets” he kissed her sweetly. “Let’s head back?” 

“Sure” She beamed at him. 

They gathered up their clothes, got dressed, and began their walk back to the campsite. Veronica and Archie were probably back and wondering where they went off to. 

“Besides,” Betty started, “it can only get better, right?” she winked at him and ran off laughing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, or what you'd like to have happen next. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment, I would love some criticism!


End file.
